Miss You When I'm Dreaming
by xPrettyxBabyx
Summary: Lucas is dreaming of that someone special. Dreaming of what he can never have, or can he? Is it Peyton, is it Brooke, is it Haley, is it Rachael?
1. Chapter 1

**Miss You When I'm Dreaming**

**Chapter One**

He felt the hot shimmering sand between his toes and between his fingers was the girl he loved more than anything in the whole universe. He could smell her soft scented perfume mixed with the fresh sea side air. He felt the hot scorching sun on his tanned back. She ran a slender hand through her soft shiny hair and turned and smiled at He that gorgeous smile that lit up his whole world. "Last one in is a perverted ass" she said letting go of his hand and running wildly down the beach. He stood there in shock admiring her perfect figure running down the beach giggling. He realizes he is staring blankly and starts running down the light golden sand in search for her. He reaches the shore of the sea and scans the water in search for her tanned skin upon that white bikini. He hears the patter of fast moving feet along the ground as he turns round something hits him so hard he is knocked to the ground. He opens his eyes and shes her sitting on top of him giggling. When he sees that beautiful smile he can't help but smile back. He sits up and wraps his arms round her waist and brings his face close to hers just teasing her. "Looks like your the perverted ass" she laughs and runs her hands up and down his wet back. "Well I wouldn't have been a perverted ass if you hadn't of just raced off like that but then again I know that your scared to race me in real life because you know I would bet you hands down" he smiled back at her watching her facial expressions. She laughs sarcastically "Oh please you couldn't win even if you did put your back into it". She pouts her lips just a little as she is begging to feel his embrace once more. He leans in and strokes her soft cheek just to tease her a little more. She leans in closer for him to make a move closer. His lips move in giving in to the teasing and touch hers softly in a soft, warm embrace.

"Lucas get up now your going to be late for school" Karen shouts and bangs on Lucas's bedroom door. "Alright I'm up" Lucas moans sleepily from his warm bed. He rubs his tired eyes and runs his fingers through his hair. What a dream that was he thought to himself. It was the perfect scene looked like it was taken from a movie and himself and his most wanted girl placed in it. He wished that dreams did come true but in his case that didn't happen very often. He had his dream come true long ago but he wrecked it when a nightmare had happened. That nightmare was another girl. She was such a tease on him. He would give in sooner or later and the one he loved the most found out the wrong way. Well anyway was the wrong way but he could have tried to make it better for her. He weakly threw the covers back letting all the heat rush from his body. He slowly eased himself out of bed and shivered as he breathed in cool air. He stretched and walked across to his chest of drawers and got out his clothes that he was going to wear that day. He picked a plain white top, dark blue jeans and his Scott motors hoodie. He rushes to the bathroom and turns on the cold shower. He thinks back to one of his dreams. She was out swimming and when she came in, needing a shower and he appeared at the door and they made sweet passionate love right there on that bathroom floor. He shivered again as he removed his boxers and top. He clambered into the shower and let the warm water run over his skin like washing away all thoughts of those dreams he has had. Lucas brushes his teeth and cleans his face and grabs a clean towel from the rack. The shower is turned off and he dries himself and continues to get ready for school in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss You When I'm Dreaming**

"Peyton wait up" Brooke shouted across the car park. Brooke locked her car door and galloped happily across the car park. "Where were you last night P Sawyer dreaming of what you couldn't get?" Brooke smiled a cheesy grin. "Same as you B Davis" Peytons laughs as they walk into class. "I really don't think I could sit through another hour of Mr Richards lecturing us on measuring rain I am going to turn suicidal" Brooke said as she walked to her assigned seat and pretended to strangle herself. Peyton laughed at Brooke. She always did know how to make her smile no matter what mood she was in and she nearly ruined that for herself not so long ago. Mr Richards came in and started his hour long lecture on the structure of rocks. Peyton felt something hit her back and then a piece of paper fell onto her desk in front of her. She opened it and read-

Dear P Sawyer

Because you my friend did not show up at my house last night for a total girls night in you shall be punished we are going out tonight no excuses and we can drag that Haley one along too. We are going weather you like it or not no excuses no need to thank me I shall find you a hotter Jake with no babies or physco girlfriends attachted

Love, Brooke xxx.

Peyton laughed and scribbled her quick answer of yes on the paper and threw it back at Brooke who was smiling widely, she knew that Brooke was up to something and she wanted to know what it was.

"Haley come on when have you last got out since you married that man jeez I'm starting to think he keeps you locked up in a cold dungeon somewhere" Brooke laughed nudging Haley when in the queue for their exciting lunch of vegetable casserole which was probably made 10 weeks ago and boiled vegetables. "Brooke I don't know I was going to concentrate on my new song I've been trying to write for the past forever but I keep getting distracted as Nathan keeps bringing mates round and he is going to play basketball with Lucas tonight so I'll get peace" Haley said lifting a carton of apple juice from the table. "Its official Peyton, Nathan locks Haley in a dark tower past school hours were she is turned into an ugly man whore and Nathan loves it" Brooke said laughing with Peyton. "Fine I'll go but when I don't get my singing career your ass will be on the line not mine!" Haley said trying so hard not to laugh at Brooke. "Haley you have the rest of your life to write a damn song you don't have the rest of your life to p-a-r-t-y!" Brooke said while finding an empty table and planking her tray on the top it. "So you both meet at my house at seven then we can get ready together" Brooke said clapping her hands excitedly. I have finally moved on, Brooke thought. No boyfriend means no strings attached which is what most guys are looking for these days and Brooke was sure going to have fun tonight with or without boys.

"Hey man" Nathan said to a blank Lucas over lunch. He said nothing. "Lucas hello" Nathan said as he waved his hand in front of Lucas's face which looked as though it was a ten million miles away. "Lucas come on man wake up or I am going to sit with Haley" Nathan said rather loudly in his face. Lucas had been daydreaming alot lately and Nathan had been keeping a close eye on him. Always just staring into space like that never knowing what it is in that head of his. "When did you get here?" Lucas asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "Well you would know that if you were on the same planet what is happening to you man your doing that loads what's going on?" Nathan asked a concerned look on his face. "Its nothing just some stuff I'm trying to figure out thats all" Lucas said stared into his food and started playing with it. "You know I'm here for you Lucas I'm worried about you" Nathan said tucking into his casserole. "Thanks Nate I'll be fine really" Lucas said pushing away his tray as he saw her sitting laughing with her friends. Her hand playing with her hair twirling it around her middle finger. He loved to just watch her he could do it all day long. He was hearing someone calling his name and that brought him out of his daydream. "Lucas stop that seriously you are becoming a very boring person dude" Nathan said nudging his shoulder. "I'm going to join Haley and the girls are you coming or are you going to sit there and stare into space. Lucas thought for a moment. What if it was brought up? What if he couldn't stop staring at her and she noticed and said something to him? What if he blurbed out that he still loved her? He couldn't possibly let that happen to him. "No thanks I'm going to find mouth I want to talk to him about something thanks for the offer tell Haley I said hey" Lucas said getting up from his table and lifting his tray. He put it in the bin and began to watch her again. Eating her casserole he only wished he could take her in his arms and cuddle her, take her out for some proper lunch but that defiantly wasn't happening in a hurry. She turned round and he ran off inside. He couldn't face her gazing eyes on him at the minute the eyes that he loved just too much. He remembered the dream that he had last night. Her lips parting so they could embrace his. That thought, that dream that he wanted to hold onto every single second of until his final breath at heavens door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss You When I'm Dreaming**

Brooke gets out of the shower and towel dries her body. She wraps a towel round her soaking wet hair and heads for her bedroom were all her clothes are sitting waiting to be worn, waiting for a night in the town, waiting to be ripped of by some total stranger and strewn across his or her bedroom floor. She sits down at her dresser and looks at all the little pictures stuck on the walls and things. Her and Peyton, her and her parents, her and mouth and the one that still remains ripped, shredded and torn into pieces just like her heart, her faith and her trust in him. She walked over to her bin and lifted a few of those pieces and set them on her dresser and stared at them. A single tear ran down her face but she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand and tried to hold herself together she had a reputation to protect. There was a light tap on her bedroom door that made her jump. She turned round and there he was standing in her bedroom doorway. He looked pale, drained, sad and lonely. Serves him right she thought. It should be Peyton's doorway he should be standing in and not mine. She folds her arms over her chest. "Brooke we really need to talk we can't keep avoiding each other" Lucas said lowering his head in shame and looking at the floor. "Oh what do you want Lucas do you want me to welcome you with open arms say I'm sorry baby and just forget about what you did so come on in Lucas lets talk what shall we talk about oh I know how about when you cheated on me with my best friend or how you lied to me where you want to start?!" Brooke said tears welling up in her eyes. She promised herself she would never let Lucas see how much he had hurt her. Lucas wiped his face trying to hide the fact that he was nearly crying. There was silence between them both. "Brooke I made a mistake I am only human it was jst one lousy kiss it didn't mean anything" Lucas said looking up and looking into Brooke's heartbroken eyes. "Kisses aren't lousy Lucas they mean something a hug I can deal with but a kiss jesus christ who do you take me for? Now just get outttttttttttttt!!!!" Brooke screamed at him and threw the pieces of the ripped up photograph at him. Lucas jumped when she screamed at him. He slowly walked towards the door and began to cry. He didn't want her to see how upset he was. Brooke fell into a mess on the floor and screamed and cried. She thought she was over him thought she could handle his presence. Never had she been like this with a guy ever. She didn't feel like going out tonight after all she just wanted to curl up into a ball and fall into a deep sleep and to never wake up. So it could erase all the feelings and pain she felt. All that she felt for Lucas.

Lucas got into his car and just drove. Didn't know what he was doing or where he was going he was just driving. He wished he could just drive away out of Tree Hill, out of America, out of the world, out of his life. Things never happened like that though but if they did he would go out of his way to do it. His head, his life was so messed up at the minute with anger for himself, with love for that speical girl he is dreaming of, with hate for himself as to why he would do that to himself. He found himself driving round to Peyton's house. He stopped the car and sat there for a while and stared at her house. She was in there. Her blonde curly locks, her piercing hazel/green eyes, her soft silky touch. He loved everything about her. The way she looked, the way she dressed, the way she spoke, the way she is around other people. He got out of the car and walked to the front door knowing if he knocked she wouldn't answer so he walked in. There she was with Haley on the sofa. "Haley whats wrong? Whats happened is Nathan ok?" Lucas stared at a tear stained face that Haley bore on her face. "Lucas please can you just leave us Haley is in a bit of a state but she'll be fine" Peyton said getting up and patting Haley's shoulder. "Haley your my best friend you can tell me anything why are you crying?" Lucas said walking towards Haley. "Lucas just clear off please" Peyton said her voice getting angier and louder. Lucas stepped back in shock. Why was Haley crying? Why was Peyton being so protective of Haley? Can she not speak for herself? "Haley tell me now or I'm..." Lucas said but was interupted by Haley's scream as she threw the pregnancy test that she had been hiding in her hands at him. It fell on the floor. Lucas read...


	4. Chapter 4

Miss You When I Am Dreaming

Lucas was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He was going to be an uncle to Haley and Nathan's first born. Haley looked so upset. "Nathan needs to be told Haley its his baby too" Lucas said picking up the test and holding it tightly as though it was his whole world. "Don't you think I know that, thats what I am worried about. Nathan" Haley said and put her head in her hands and just looked at the ground. "Nathan will be ok Haley your married remember he isn't going anywhere in a hurry" Lucas said walking towards her. "He will when he finds this out" She said and snatched the pregnancy test from his hands. Lucas sits down beside Haley and puts his arm round her shoulders comforting her as her shoulder shook as tears were streaming down her face. "JUST GET OUT LUCAS!" Haley said getting up from the sofa and running to the bathroom slamming the door on her way. "Thanks Lucas you should have left when I told you too as if she isn't already distressed enough well congratulations you suck!" Peyton spat out harshly in his face as she paces the floor. "Peyton shes pregnant thats all she isn't going to die" Lucas said not looking up from playing with his thumbs. "Incase you haven't noticed Lucas, Haley is in a right state she has her whole life ahead of her and if she has this baby it will be over school, her music everything gone just like that so how about you think before you talk" Peyton said and stormed off to her bedroom. You just can't win with women can you Lucas thought. His mum coped ok with her teen pregnancy he should know he was her child. Shes just a little shocked at the minute she will come to love the idea of being a mum a great one at that.

Lucas decided to go and try Haley again and if not then he would give her the space she wanted and probably needed but she was his best friend it was his job to comfort and help her. He crept up the stairs quietly and reached the bathroom door. He seen that it was ajar. "Hals are you in here" Lucas knocked lightly on the door. "Awwwww Haley come on it doesn't have to be like this. You will get through it you and Nathan both your strong enough for this ok it was a little earlier than you expected but so was I and look at me I'm fine and so's my mum" Lucas said wrapping arms round her little waist. "I'm sorry Lucas its just a really big shock thats all of course I want babies but not now its just a little sooner than me and Nathan planned" Haley said playing with her fingers. "I know it is Hals but how many things work out the way you want them to?" Lucas said giving her a warm smile. "Suppose your right I'm going to go and tell Nathan and be proud your going to be an uncle Luke!" Haley said laughing. "Thank goodness a smile!" Lucas says and smiles stands up and holds out his hands to help Haley up. Haley kisses Lucas on the cheek and runs off home to break the news to her husband Nathan.

Lucas heads downstairs to go home and finds Peyton at the door. "There was so much shouting and screaming that I never asked why you came so why are you here?" Peyton said not looking up from the floor. She couldn't possibly look at him after what they had done to Brooke. If she knew that he was here she would probably never ever talk to her again. She didn't do it intentionally she just couldn't help herself, she just had to look at him and then she went weak at the knees nothing else in the world mattered to her he was always there to catch her when she fell unlike Brooke. She was too busy shopping or hanging out with to ever notice anything that she was going through. "I came to apologize I'm really sorry for what I did I really shouldn't have said anything or done anything and I've ruined your and Brooke's friendship its just messed up" Lucas said not looking at Peyton as he couldn't bear it. She just oozed beauty. The eyes he longed to get lost in, the body he wanted to hold tight and never let go and the love he will never have. He always wanted what was bad for him or want what he couldn't have. "It takes two to tango Lucas it was both our mistakes we are only human right and all humans make mistakes even your precious Brooke" Peyton said so spiteful. "Look Peyton I should leave you alone I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry now I have told you can I go please?" Lucas said and finishing going down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of her. She stood in front of him not moving a muscle. She didn't want him to go yet, didn't want him to leave her alone so she would have to fight with the replay of their eventful kiss again over and over in her head. She stared into his eyes and all she could see was pain, no love, no affection, no even a normal glance. Just cold solid pain. He stared back not knowing what to do. He walked towards the door and she was leaning against the handle. He stepped aside and tried to open it and she sprung round and pushed him against the door. Her heart racing just like his. She brought his face so close to his she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Peyton please I made a mistake" Lucas mumbles and stumbles over the words as he tries to get them out. "Do you love her Lucas?" Peyton inches closer to his lips. He could feel her breath on his lips. "Peyton please this isn't right" He said trying not to feel her body pressed firmly against his. "Do you love her?" She said again so seductively. "Yes Peyton I do and when you are locking me into your house and trying to have me in your living room isn't going to solve anything for any of us so please..." Lucas tried to explain but Peyton interrupted. "GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Peyton screamed and opened the door and throwing him out. She slumped against the door and began to cry hysterically. People always leave. 


	5. Chapter 5

Miss You When I'm Dreaming

Haley arrived at the apartment her and Nathan were living in. It was small and a little cramped but just enough for them. She took off her coat and placed it on the sofa in the living room. She knew Nathan would be down at the River court with some friends so she decided to take a long steaming bath to gather all her thoughts that were running wildly in her head. Her hand came to rest on her flat for now stomach. Jees mothers intinction all ready she thought smiling to herself. Maybe I will have a bite to eat first then for that bath oh god I need to phone Brooke and tell her about not making it tonight. Haley lifted the phone in her hand and dialed the well known phone number of one of her best friends. She waited paitenly as she soon got the answer machine. She tried again but she still got the same thing. Haley popped some bread into the toaster and proceeded to take out butter and a knife. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text message probably from Nathan saying he would be home a little later than planned. But it was from Brooke and it read,  
Hey Haley enjoyin ur prison 2nite is cancelled c ya in skul Brooke xxx Haley let out a sigh of relief. Thats great got tonight all to myself I might even get some of that new song done Haley thought excitedly to herself as she lifted out the lightly toasted bread from the toaster. She began to think about what her life would be like in 13 months time.

"Nathan come on stop fooling around we have got to get Lucy to the doctor for her final injections" Haley said trying hard not to smile at her husband who was tickling their 4 month old daughter. Haley threw Nathan her coat and he so gently put it on the child's fragile body. Haley just loved watching the two of them together they were so alike it was unreal. Lucy was a girls version of him. The dark hair and lots of it, the deep eyes and that little toothless smile. He zipped up her coat and lifted her from her position on the floor and she let out a sqeaul of joy. He placed her in the pram and strapped her in tightly. "Now what was so wrong about that Mummy Scott?" Nathan joked smiling at his wife. He leaned in and kissed her. Lucy gave a little moan. Nathan bent down and played with her little hands. "Don't you worry your still my number one girl" Nathan said and winked at her. She gave him a toothless smile. He kissed the top of her head. "Lets go then" Nathan said opening the door to let Haley out with the pram and closing it.

"Hals you there?" Nathan waved a hand in front of her blank expression. "Hey sweetie" Haley said nearly jumping into Nathan's arms. "Hey Haley nice to see you to" Nathan said rubbing up and down her back. "How was the game did you win?" Haley said smiling a wide grin. "You know you don't need to ask that question" He said kissing her lightly on the lips. Nathan took of his jacket and put in on the sofa. "Are you not going out with Brooke and Peyton tonight?" Nathan said lying down on the sofa. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Brooke cancelled I wonder what is up with her you know what Brooke is like she would never turn a night to party down?" Haley said starting to wash the dishes that seemed to form from nowhere at the sink. "Are you complaining? You get to spend the whole night with me does that not just sound great?" Nathan said smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I was going to have a long hot bath then you came in" Haley said teasing Nathan. She loved to tease him just like he loved to tease her. "Well thats just fine for a split second I had a thought you might have wanted my company but you can just go have a bath and be lonely" Nathan said getting up and sitting properly on the sofa. "Oh come on then but if you make me sit on the plug your out quicker than you can say bubbles" Haley said getting up and pulling Nathan up from the sofa. They both ran childishly to the bathroom locking the door as they went.

"Ssssshhhhh the film is about to start" He said putting his finger on her soft lips. "Wise up Lucas everyone talks in the cinema" She said laughing lightly. The adverts went on and he felt a shower of popcorn fall on him. "Lucas its snowing" She said laughing at his angry face. He was laugh at her. He throws popcorn in her face. "Looks like its snowing over your side too" He laughs. He is tapped on the shoulder by a guy in a uniform. "Excuse me sir but the cinema won't tolerate any misconduct of the rules so if there is anymore mucking around I'm afraid you two will have to leave" The guy said with a tone in his voice that defiantly wasn't a happy one. She then throws popcorn in his face and bursts out laughing. "Shush the movie is just starting" She says in his face. "Get out right now" The guy shouts. Lucas took hold of her hand and dragged her from their seats. They walked out of the cinema and it was snowing. "Lucas isn't this beautiful look at the little birds nest in the gutter" She says bending down and making a snowball as he turns round to see what she had noticed. She had a glance at his ass. Hmmmmmmmmmm very nice she thought. He spun back round and as he was about to say what birds nest she hits him with full force of the snowball. "Y...y...yo...you d...did...n't j...ust do...oooo that" Lucas shivered from the ice cold wind whipping at his face just after being pelted with a ball of ice. He grabs a handful of snow and chases her all the way to the car with it. He just catches her against the car arms at both sides so she couldn't get free. He leans in to kiss her tender lips then he throws the snow in her face and laughs. "Ha got you back when you least expected didn't I?" Lucas says while laughing loudly. She was still shocked that he would do that to her. "Your in for it now Lucas" She screeched and picked up and massive handful of snow and chucked it at him. He tries to duck but ends up slipping on a piece of black ice and falls right on his back. "Lucas are you ok?" She rushes to his side and grabbing his hand. "I'll live" He says and begins to get up when she leans in to were he is getting up and catches him in a deep passionate kiss. Pity it was all just a dream for him.

Nathan's eyes flicker open as the light blinds his freshly woken eyes a little bit. He rubbed his eyes lightly, ran his fingers threw his flat hair and sat up on his elbows in his bed. Haley's heavy breathing gave him the indication that she was still asleep. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He stroked her hair back from her face. She looked a little paler than usual but still as beautiful as ever in his eyes. That's what he loved most about her. Her innocence. She had such a child like feel about her that he just wanted to take her in his masculine arms and protect her from the rest of the big bad world. He ran a soft finger down her nose kissed the tip of her pretty nose and threw the sheets back. He slid on a pair of black briefs that had been in his drawer and got up and walked to the mirror to examine his face. He looked in the mirror and all he noticed was a ting bit of red on their perfectly white bed sheets. Nathan spun round quickly and threw the quilt off Haley. The colour drained from Nathans face. On the bed in front of him was a massive saturated patch of blood and he turned his head and it was coming from the bottom of Haley's pyjama bottoms. He ran over to her side of the bed to try and wake her up. She didn't stir. "Haley wake up please come on your bleeding" Nathan cried. He shook her violently trying not to hurt her but not wanting to leave her. "HALEY" Nathan screamed as tears were now beginning to form in his deep blue eyes.

When he realizes that he is getting nowhere with trying to wake her up the throws on a jacket and lifts her little feminine body from the soaking bed sheet and carries her out to the car. He runs back in quickly to shut the door and grabs a blanket to throw round Haley. He gets into the car and wraps Haley gently but as quickly as possible in the blanket. He starts the car and speeds his way out of the car park. This can't be happening, we are only just married Nathan thought trying to blink back tears from his eyes. "I can't lose you Haley please wake up I need you" Nathan said shaking her shoulder a little. As he was speeding up the road breaking the speed limits he didn't care as long as he made sure that Haley was alright. He swung the car into the car park and hauled Haley from lying in the back seat. He carried her as fast as he could and when he got to the doors of the hospital and just walked in and fell to his knees. With tears now streaming down his cheeks he screamed "PLEASE HELP ME I NEED A DOCTOR MY WIFE PLEASE." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss You When I'm Dreaming**

Chapter 6

"Mr Scott" A tall old looking man in a white coat called in the small sadness infested waiting room were all Nathan could do was wait. He jumped at the sound of his name being called. He had waited three hours for news on Haley. This was finally it. The wait was over. Nathan rubbed the sweat from his palms on his wrinkled t-shirt and got up and walked over to were the doctor was standing in the open doorway. The white haired old looking doctor lead Nathan into the hallway. "Mr Scott I'm afraid its not good news. Haley has lost her baby. I'm sorry. By the time you got here there was nothing we could do to save the child." The doctor said and rested a smypathetic hand on Nathan's left shoulder. "Baby what baby? Haley wasn't pregnant" Nathan said feeling the colour drain from his face. "I'm afraid she was thats were all the blood came from Mr Scott"

"Hey Lucas its Nathan I know you will probably be sleeping could you maybe come to Tree Hill Community Hospital. Its Haley. Shes had a miscarriage man I need you here" Nathan said hanging up just before he became hysterical again. Brooke rested a comforting arm across his shoulders. "Thanks again Brooke I didn't know who else to call" Nathan said blinking back tears and wiping at his sniffly nose. "You have nothing to be sorry for I'm glad you can come to me in times like this" Brooke said smiling. There was an awkward silence that you could have cut with a butter knife. "Did you know that she was pregnant?" Nathan shot a look at Brooke so quick, he could have easily gotten whip lash. "No, sorry Nathan but you can't blame yourself, miscarriages happen all the time, it is that early Haley maybe didn't even know she was pregnant herself" Brooke said rubbing her hand softly up and down Nathan's back. "I know that but you don't think about it until it comes knocking on your door, I didn't think it could hurt this much" Nathan said starting to cry again. Brooke watched her friend crumble into pieces right before her eyes, he was so hurt and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Tears brimmed her eyes for Nathan and Haley and she thought how they were going to get through this she will never know.

Lucas ran around his room like a headless chicken looking for some clothes to throw on. So many unanswered questions were running through his mind, was Haley going to be ok? Was Nathan ok? Why had this happened? He threw on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a top slipped into his old trainers and headed for the kitchen. He scribbled a quick note to his Mum saying "Dear Mum, don't worry about a thing gone to hospital as Haley has had a miscarriage be back soon Lucas xxxxx" With that he grabbed his car keys and drove towards Tree Hill Community Hospital as fast and as safe as the limit would let him.

"Nathan go ahead and get a coffee I'll make sure nothing happens to her" Brooke said looking at Nathan with sympathetic eyes. She couldn't sit here and watch his world fall apart and her do nothing about it. It was killing her. His face bloodless and pallid, his hands quivering in a clasped position and his fresh tears streaming his once light hearted face. His heart must feel like a massive bag of bricks has been threw at it, about five times. He ran a hand through his messed up hair and easied himself out of the cold hospital chair. "Do you want anything Brooke?" He asked slowly turning towards the door. "No I'll be fine thanks, I'll come and find you the minute something happens ok?" Brooke said trying to give him a comforting smile. He just stared at her blankly with his cold, pale face then left the room in search of a vending machine. Brooke occupied the seat that Nathan had left. She moved it closer to Haley's bedside and took hold of her hand. "Haley, if you can hear me you have to listen to me ok? You need to wake up I don't know how much more I can take of this never mind Nathan, your husband, he is in pieces, god he looks worse than you do all tucked up in there. Why didn't you tell us, Haley?" Brooke said resting her head on Haley's hand and sobbing into it.

"Maybe because she only found out yesterday she was pregnant" sounded a voice that was so familiar to her. The voice that broke her heart. "What are you doing here?" Lucas said walking towards then end of the bed. "Nathan called me first" Brooke said not moving an inch. "I don't want you here Brooke, I want you to leave" Lucas said with such anger in his eyes. "Excuse me? Nathan called me, said he needs me and your come waltzing in here telling me I have to go, not a chance Lucas Scott" Brooke said sitting up straight. "Nathan doesn't need us scowling after each other over Haley's bed, now I suggest you leave on your own or I shall drag you out which ever you prefer" Lucas said grabbing the sides of the table to release some of his anger. Brooke let go of Haley's hand and got up and stood face to face with Lucas. "Why are you wanting me to leave? I should be wanting you to leave after what you done to me remember? Nathan called me in a right state and if you think I am leaving you have another thing coming!" Brooke shouted in his face. "Haley is my best friend not yours Brooke, and don't try to use what I did against me, I know it was wrong, but that has got nothing to do with Haley lying on this bed right now in a hospital so don't even think of bringing it up" Lucas said shouting in her face. "Well why don't you call Peyton, tell her to come and help you escourt me out of this damn room then you can have a kiss and a cuddle behind my back oopps too late you already done that!" Brooke shouted back. Haley's eyes started to flutter open and she let out a small moan but Brooke and Lucas were too busy wrapped in themselves to notice. Nathan came to the door to find Brooke and Lucas at each others throats but most of all, Haley had woke.

"HALEY!" Nathan shouted pushing past Brooke and Lucas and hugging her as tight as he could not wanting to let her go ever again. "I thought I'd lost you" Nathan said nuzzling her neck "I love you Nathan" Haley said stroking his cheek. "Always and forever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Miss You When I'm Dreaming**

Chapter 7

A week later

"Welcome home, Haley James Scott" Nathan said helping his wife in through the threshold of their one bedroom apartment. "It feels as though I haven't been here in ages" Haley said running a hand over her tender stomach. Nathan put Haley's bag full of her belongings on the floor and helps Haley sit down onto their sofa. "Do you want to eat anything Haley?" Nathan said, taking her hand with a concerned look on his face. He knows she didn't touch one crumb of the food in the hospital, when he confronted her about it she said that she didn't like it and she will eat what was on the menu later that day or tomorrow, but she never did. "No, I'm fine" Haley said limply. "Hals, come on you have to eat something, or else you could make yourself truly sick" Nathan said trying to look her in the eye but she was avoiding it. "I am truly sick for your information Nathan, love sick, I have just lost our child, how can you be so cheery?" Haley said with tears brimming her eyes that Nathan loved so much. "It wasn't your fault, it was no ones fault, things like this happen all the time" Nathan said sitting up on the sofa next to her and tried to cuddle her. "Not to me they don't" Haley shouted and got up and stormed off into their bedroom slamming the door shut. Nathan got up and sat at the door. "Haley, come on I didn't mean it like that, you can't block me out, I lost a child too" Nathan said tears now forming in his eyes, making him realise the hurt that was truly done. "My child, in my body is lost, this has nothing to do with you" Haley screamed. "Fine if you want to look at it that way, go ahead you selfish cow" Nathan shouted as he lifted his jacket and left the apartment with another slamming of the door.

Nathan stopped the car and gripped the wheel of the car and tightened his grip on it, so hard he felt the circulation stop going to his fingers. He let go and took a deep breath. He didn't want to take out all his anger on Peyton. He was coming to ask her to do him a favour, it was for Haley even though they weren't on the best of terms at the minute. He stepped out of the car and slowly walked up the porch and just opened the door as he knew, from dating Peyton in the past, that she never answered the door when it was knocked. As he suspected, the living room was empty. He slowly climbed the stairs, he started to hear music. Again, as he suspected. He stood in the doorway and watches her, singing along to the track while brushing her short blonde hair. When the track had finished he clapped when the track had ended. Peyton jumped and turned round quickly to see who had entered her room and had listen to her singing. "Nathan, hey, ummm, what are you doing here?" Peyton said putting down her brush and rushing over to her cd player to turn off the cd. "Well I could have been anyone seeing as you still leave your front door wide open to the world" Nathan said walking in trying to have a concerned look on his face. "Oh please don't start..." Peyton started but Nathan interupted. "No i haven't come here to lecture you, I want to ask a favour" He said sitting down on the bed. "Well it depends what you are looking for?" Peyton said sitting at her computer desk going through her emails. "It's for Haley, could you maybe organise a night a tric for her to perform at or something I don't know something to celebrate her coming out of hospital safe and well or something like that" Nathan said looking at his hands. Peyton pulls out a little black book from a drawer in her desk. She scans the pages and finds an empty spot. "Your lucky Nate, we have an opening for next Friday night, would that suit you or is it too soon?" Peyton said keeping her finger on the open space.

Haley sat in her bedroom crying. She held her stomach so tight. She was ready to be a mum and she would have made a great one too. Nathan, Haley thought, who did he think he was getting on like he was the only one in this painful cruel bubble? Oh he must be so hurt! Haley opened her laptop and decided to email her mum get it over and done with then she noticed where Nathan was and she couldn't peel her eyes from the laptop screen.

"That's perfect. Book her in then Peyton thanks I owe you one" Nathan said getting up from Peyton's bed. "So hows Haley doing?" Peyton said standing up ans sliding the little book back into its place. "She's not great, just had a right go at me for taking something the wrong way and she thinks its just her going through this terriable ordeal when I lost the baby too" Nathan said tears brimming his eyes but blinking them back. Peyton knew this must have been bad because he never poured his heart out like that. "Oh Nathan" Peyton said rushing to his side and pulling him into an embracing hug. Nathan nuzzled Peyton's neck with his nose and Peyton could feel his tears on her neck. "Nathan, everything is going to be fine" She said and ran fingers through his jet black hair. "Oh Peyton, you still smell so good" Nathan moaned into her neck. Peyton pulled back, laughing "Hey you, that tickles..." Peyton was interupted by Nathan kissing her on the lips passionately. Peyton pushed Nathan off her. "Nathan, you don't know what your doing, your hurting, don't do something you will regret" Peyton said looking at her hands. "I won't regret it" Nathan smiled and whispered in her ear. He licked her ear lobe which he knew drove her wild. Peyton pulled off Nathan's top from over his head and Nathan slowly undid the buttons on Peyton's jeans. They moved quickly to the bed and never noticed the little red light at the top of the webcam signalling that it was still on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miss You When I'm Dreaming**

Chapter 8

Lucas picked up a boquet of white roses at the local flower shop and knew exactly were he was going with them. He knew Haley was in a bad state at the moment. He seen the look in her eye when the nurses had discharged her from the hospital yesterday that she wasn't the confident girl he used to know. She was pale and had lost weight. She had always loved flowers no matter the occasion, although this wasn't a very happy one. He turned off the engine to his car and just sat and thought for a moment. He thought of how much Haley and Nathan have lost over the last week or so and how much pain they must be going through. He was going to be an uncle and that chance was taken away from him. He got out of the car and lifted the boquet out of the front seat. He made his way slowly to the front door and knocked on it lightly.

Haley woke with a start from the little curled up ball in the big double bed. Even though she had the duvet wrapped up to her neck she felt as if she was in the North pole with shorts on. She rubbed her weary eyes and face and jumped when she heard a knock at the door. It's probably her oh so faithful husband, she thought not wanting to get out of her hiding place. There was another knock. She really didn't care she was going to leave him out there, he could go back round to Peyton's and she would keep him warm in her double bed, they might even turn the webcam on to let Haley watch from the privacy of her own bedroom. Then she heard her name being called in a familiar voice. It was Lucas. She eased herself out of bed and went to answer the door. She was right

Lucas was relieved when a very poorly looking Haley slowly came to answer the door. He just wanted to pull her up into a big bear hug but he knew that it might not be possible with her having such a sore stomach. "Hey Lucas come on in" Haley said sleepily opening the door a little more to welcome him in. "Were you sleeping, I'm sorry I disturbed you I know you need your rest" Lucas said hiding the bunch of flowers behind his back. "No I was just dosing its fine" Haley said sitting down and curling up into the little ball on the one seat. Lucas held out the flowers for Haley "Suprise!" He said with a wide grin on his face. "Oh Lucas thank you so much this is just what I need, a pick me up" Haley said trying to look happy but it really wasn't working but she hoped it fooled her best friend, even though she knew she had no hope. "Haley, you ok? Where's Nathan?" Lucas said sitting down on the sofa and looking carefully into her eyes. "Ohh Nathan...um well I think he said he went out to get milk or something but he just hasn't came back yet he will be back soon" Haley said not making eye contact with him but playing with her hands. "Haley, don't lie to me, where is Nathan, I know he wouldn't leave you this long not after seeing him in the hospital were he was by your side every minute?" Lucas said looking at her again. "We had an arguement and he stormed off and I haven't seen him since, I'm fine he will be back" Haley said looking at Lucas. "I'm going to find him I'll come back as soon as I've got him" Lucas said getting up kissing Haley on the head and rushing out the door without saying another word.

Peyton was woken by soft gentle strokes of a hand across her head. She smiled and said "Oh Luc...ahhh Nathan!" She paniced. "Hey Peyton, you were sleeping like a baby there five minutes ago, you looked so sexy" Nathan said leaning in for a kiss. "Please don't Nathan" Peyton said and turned the other way and wiped away a tear. Nathan leaned on his arm and kissed her shoulder and he was just about to kiss her cheek when they heard the front door slam and footsteps coming up the stairs. "Quick in the bathroom" Peyton said jumping up and putting on her jeans while throwing Nathan his clothes. He grabbed his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms and headed for the bathroom while Peyton threw on her top just as Lucas appeared at her doorway. "Lucas hey what's up?" Peyton smiled. "Are you busy? We need to find Nathan. He has gone off on Haley and she is vulnerable at the minute as you know will you please help me find him?" Lucas said with a desprate look on his face. "Ok sure just let me go to the toliet I will be back in a second" Peyton said rushing over to her en suite. "Nathan, its Lucas he is looking for you, what will I tell him?" Peyton said as soon as she shut the door behind her. "Nothing go look for me" He said walking towards her with a needy look in his eye. "Ok bye" Peyton said and closed the door behind her to find Lucas almost coming across Nathan's boxers. She ran in front of him and kicked them under the bed and pushed him towards the door. "Let's go find Nathan then any idea were he could be?" Peyton said pushing his back out the door. He gave Peyton a weird look. "Anything I need to know Peyton?" Lucas said before moving any further. "No Lucas, why would there be?" Peyton said while half way down the stairs. "I don't know, your acting as though your creeping around" Lucas said and headed down the stairs after her. Luckily he didn't hear her sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miss You When I'm Dreaming**

Chapter 9

"I'm ok Brooke, how are you? Missing me giving you all the answers in History?" Haley said with a weak smile while holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she was unwrapping the beautiful flowers Lucas had bought for her. "So did you get anything nice when you where shopping this morning?" Haley asked. "Right, ok I really don't need anymore details on that Brooke thanks" Haley gave a small laugh. "Ok thanks for phoning Brooke, stop by anytime bye" Haley said as she put her mobile back in her pyjama pocket. She could always count on Brooke for cheering her up when she wasn't feeling the best at times. Haley filled the glass vase half full with water and placed the flowers in the vase, they were looking pretty. She placed them on the living room table and now she sat down. That kept my mind off things for about five minutes Haley thought. She started to clean the house even though she had done it three times that morning just wanting Nathan to come home, anything to take her mind off it. Then all of a sudden Nathan came bursting in the door. "Haley, I have some news for you" Nathan said grabbing her shoulders and bringing her over to sit on the two seater. "I went to Peyton's to ask her a favour, she said yes, your performing at Tric on Friday night!" Nathan said in a very excited voice. "What, Nathan are you wise in the head? Have you been here at all in the last few weeks? It seems not" Haley said pushing Nathan off her and running for the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door and Nathan jumped when he heard it. What if it was Peyton coming to tell Haley about what they had just done, he was in big trouble if it was her. He walked slowly to the door and slowly opened it. "Nathan! Hey how you doing? Haley said I could stop by anytime so I feel this is now anytime" Brooke said with a happy smile carrying a giftbag. "Uh hey Brooke come on in." Nathan said with a not so cheery voice. "Have I came at a bad time, I can go again, I just came to drop this off, its for you and Haley" Brooke said handing him the gift bag. "Thanks Brooke, please come back tomorrow though when things are looking a little brighter." Nathan said giving her a weak smile. Brooke pulled Nathan into a tight hug and whispered in his ear "Everything is going to work out fine, it always does" Brooke said and closes the door behind her. I hope your right Brooke, Nathan thought to himself.

Brooke left Nathan and Haley's worried. She knew they were having a rough patch at the minute but was there anything she could do to help them she thought. This is the kind of times she needed a boyfriend like Lucas and a best friend like Peyton to help her come up with these things. She had been missing them both so much lately. Brooke drove home thinking about nothing else but Lucas and Peyton and those horrible images that kept cropping up in her mind everytime she thought of them. She rushed to her bedroom and took out her photo album she had created when her and Lucas were a couple. She ripped up each and every single one. Then she came to the last one. Her favourite. The very first picture her and Lucas ever had taken together, they were both beaming happily in it, without a care in the world. She decided to slip it into the first slot in the photo album and go to bed and stare at that photograph. Her absolute favourite.

"Hey is Chris there?" Haley asked the female voice. "One second CHRISSSSSS" The female voice shouted loud across what seemed to be a room and it almost made Haley go deaf. "He will be with you in a minute" The female said and by the sounds of things the phone was threw onto a table. Haley waited for another five minutes when the phone was picked up and Chris Keller said "Hello?" "Hey Chris it's me, Haley" She was about to continue on but was interupted. "Chris Keller is not working right now and would very much like it if Haley called back at another time" Chris replied in a witty sort of tone. "It's not about my music Chris, can we just talk?" Haley asked. "Okay then, whats up?" Chris asked in a cheerful voice. "Nothing really how you doing?" Haley asked smiling weakly even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Of course there is something wrong, Haley would not phone Chris Keller just to talk about how he is! Tell me whats wrong Haley" Chris asked in a more serious tone. She knew she could tell Chris anything and see knew it would be kept a secret with him. So she took a deep breathe and just said it. "I want a divorce" Haley said with a shaky voice tears again welling up her eyes. "And you want me to write and perform a song for Nathan to let him get the picture" Chris said knowing this will make her smile. "It's not funny this is my marriage!" Haley said trying not to laugh. "Ok ok, why do you want a divorce, what has he done now?" Chris asked wondering. "He slept with Peyton"

Meanwhile on the other side of that same bathroom door, Nathan slumped down to the floor and burst into silent tears. Yes he had heard every single word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Miss You When I'm Dreaming**

Chapter 10

Tric was filled with people that night which filled Haley's stomach with even more butterflies that night as she knew what she had to do. Everyone will be listening and watching as she done it too which didn't help the situation. She looked at the picture that she had stuck at the top of the mirror to motiavate herself to do it. She lightly brushed it with her fingertips and smiled weakly. There was a knock on the door which made her jump. She didn't need to answer it as the person was already in the room. She sat were she was not moving a muscle. Just staring at him. He was the last person she expected to see in her dressing room before her performance after a complete week of them arguing, shouting and screaming at each other. She didn't want another arguement not now, she just didn't have the time for it. She plucked up the courage to speak. "Nathan, I don't want to talk about this now, I have made up my mind" Haley said playing with her hands and not looking up. "Haley please you know I can't live without you, I made a mistake, I am only human" Nathan said sadly. "No, now leave me alone I have a show to prepare for" Haley said. Before Nathan could say anything there was another knock at the door. It was Peyton. "Haley your up" She said confidently before she seen Nathan standing there. Haley jumped up grabbed her guitar took one last look in the mirror and left but she turned round on her heel and said "If you two decide to repeat your little webcam show, sorry there is no webcam for the world to see it, clean the room after you I don't want the cleaners shouting at me for stains and underwear strewn all over the place." With that Haley left to do her set.

Lucas had just arrived at Tric and thats when he saw her. She was dancing with some greasy blonde haired guy who didn't look half as good as what he did. He got so angry when he tried to pull her close but she had always refused. He wanted to remove those filthy hands of his from that beautiful body that used to be his. He looked up on stage and noticed that it was Haley playing that night. He always liked it when his best friend played, it was always her dream to do that. He walked over to the bar and sat at one of the bar stools. "Hey Lucas whats wrong, your looking troubled" His mum said handing someone their change from their purchases of alcohol. "Nothing just fine do you need any help tonight? It looks pretty crowded" Lucas said seeing all the people forming at the bar. "No thanks Lucas, I have enough staff on, go and enjoy yourself" His mum said and with that she started taking more orders. So Lucas turned round and payed attention to the stage as Haley's second song had just ended.

"This is my third and final song of the night and this song is dedicated to all the people in here tonight who have been heartbroken in any shape or form and you still miss them very much and it goes out to the two people I loved the most in my life that I lost, they know who they are " Haley says before starting to play the first few notes of the song. Nathan came rushing to the side of the stage to hear the song Haley was about to play for him. Was she going to say it was ok that he was stupid but she still loved him no matter what?

Today I didn't think of you

Today was alright

I had a lot of things to do

I was moving on with my life

But now I need some answers, some answers

I'm tired and I'm getting weak

Some answers, some answers

I only miss you when I'm dreaming

That's why I don't wanna close my eyes

Tell me why you only hurt me when I'm sleeping

The only time I can't put up a fight

Is when I'm dreaming

Another hour passes by

It's gonna be a long night ahead

Cause I feel you creeping up inside my mind

Everytime I look at my bed

But now I need some answers, some answers

I'm tired and I'm weak

Some answers, some answers

I only miss you when I'm dreaming

That's why I don't wanna close my eyes

Tell me why you only hurt me when I'm sleeping

The only time I can't put up a fight

Dreaming

The only time I can't live without you dreaming

I can't let you go

Oh no

I only miss you when I'm dreaming

That's why I don't wanna close my eyes

Tell me why you only hurt me when I'm sleeping

The only time I can't control my mind, oh

And the only time I can't put up a fight

I miss you when I'm dreaming

Haley finished her song and lifted her guitar and left the stage the side that Nathan wasn't standing on.

Lucas looked across and seen her standing by herself. There she was all by herself. No one to comfort her after such a beautiful song. He wondered did she miss him her dreams like he missed her. The song had fitted perfectly for him. Those beautiful words have such meaning and understanding in them for him. Lucas knew what he had to do. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't live the rest of his life knowing what would have happened if had to have taken the chance of going to talk to her. He needed release and he needed it now.

"Haley wait" Nathan shouted as Haley was turning round the edge of her dressing room. He chased after her only to catch the back of her throwing the guitar into its case. "Is it true Haley? That song was wrote for me but it makes no sense you said two people" Nathan said. "You just don't get it do you? You still haven't realised what happened to us not so long ago?" Haley said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "I lost the baby too but you seem to think your the only one who did lose it does take to create the little mircale" Nathan said angrily. "No Nathan no, you don't need sympathy from me, you got it when you slept with Peyton live on her webcam, did the silly slut forget to turn it off or did you want to give me a proper showing of all the action?" Haley said now turning round with such rage and anger in her voice she sounded as though she was going to explode. "Haley it was a mistake I didn't mean it I was only going round to Peyton's to ask her if she could slot you in for tonight's performance here I didn't want any of it, it all meant nothing" Nathan said walking slowly towards Haley. "That's supposed to make me feel one hundred million times better is it Nathan! Well I am sorry to burst your happy little bubble but it isn't going to make me feel any shade better, infact it makes me feel worse, you happy now? As if the life of Haley James Scott wasn't bad enough you decide to sleep with one of my friends! Great timing Nathan, I married you for that. Well thanks for ruining my life Nathan, I really am greatful. This is what I love doing best having my heart broken and then having to go and put my life back together again. I don't want to see you again now get out GET OUT!" Haley screamed finally falling to the floor in tears. Nathan just stared at her there huddled in a mess on the floor. He backed away not taking his eyes off her. He backed out of her life for good. Or at least for a while.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" Lucas said nervously as he thrusted his hands into his pockets. Brooke turned round, her shining hair swinging in the air, her beautiful smile turning into a frown and those big hazel eyes lost their sparkle dropping to the ground as soon as she seen him. She softly placed her glass into someones hand. "What do you want? Looking for a blonde girl with curly hair? Yep she is probably backstage somewere and at least you don't have me this time to cheat on" Brooke said nastily. "Five minutes Brooke, would it kill you just to hear me out?" Lucas said in a pleading sort of way. Brooke thought about it. She breathed out an angry sigh and got up and said "Well come on then I haven't got all night" and wondered off towards the back exit leading to the stairs outside of Tric. Lucas followed and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against the wall of the club and felt as though he was lost for words. He had to do it now, it was now or never, don't make yourself look like a fool Lucas just tell her he kept playing through his mind over and over again. "Brooke, I realised something tonight, something stupid that I should have realised a long time ago and I know we aren't on the best of terms from what I did but just hear me out. Its quite simple acutally" He said but stopped and took a deep breath and looked at her and he knew he had her full attention. "I miss you when I wake up in the morning, when I am eating breakfast, when I am at school, when I am coming home, when I eat my dinner, when I'm playing basketball, when I'm reading or listening to music but most of all, I've missed you when I'm dreaming. Just like Haley's song, I can fight the memories at lunchtime, when I'm reading all those times, but not when I'm dreaming because you invade every single one with your beautiful life and all the beautiful times we had together and I know I hurt you Brooke but I just can't go on missing you espically in my dreams" Lucas said finally feeling as though the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Brooke stared at him with tears in her eyes, she didn't know what to say she was speechless. "Lucas I, I don't know what to say, I guess you can answer me this question please" Brooke said sweetly tears running down her face. "Tell me why you only hurt me when I'm sleeping? No wait you answered it. I love you Lucas Scott" Brooke said jumping up and throwing her arms round his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. Lucas was in shock, he held her so tight. She broke away slightly and then moved his face towards hers, lightly touching his lips with hers. "Guess we found the answers for that song" Lucas said smiling widely pulling Brooke into another tight embrace not wanting to let go, never again, he won't need to though, he won't miss her in his dreams because she will already be there.


End file.
